Kidnapped
by some managed mischief
Summary: Lily Flower grew up in an orphanage, where she was abandoned by her parents. When a man called Professor Longbottom shows up, tells her she's a witch, that she's going to a school of magic, and that she's actually the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter...
1. Taken

Ginny and Harry Potter had three children. Three year old James, two year old Albus, and Lily, who was almost one year old. It was the night before Lily's birthday that it happened.

Harry and Ginny were in the living room, wrapping Lily's presents when they heard a window break from above.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at one another and then leaped to their feet, drew their wands, and raced up the stairs.

When they reached the top they heard noises coming from Lily's room.

They raced into her room, they saw a hooded figure, holding Lily, climb out of the window and disappear.

Harry raced towards the window, hoping to catch the kidnapper, but it was too late.

Ginny walked towards the crib, and saw a note had been left inside.

You killed my daughter, and now you will never see yours again.

Ginny sank to her knees and sobbed. Harry wrapped her arms around her, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

At the same time that Ginny and Harry were consoling each other in Lily's bedroom, the figure that had kidnapped Lily was apparating outside of an orphanage in London.

_So close, just ten miles away! They'll never think to look here!_

The woman looked down into the face of the sleeping baby. It was Potters fault her daughter had been killed. True, it was foolish of her to become so bitter, but Potter was still the one who had her convicted.

She planned on leaving the baby at the orphanage. She didn't have the heart to kill the little thing. She was still a mother, even if her daugter had died in Azkaban.

She set the girl on the doorstep of the orphanage, and made sure the girl was wrapped in blankets. In doing so, she found the small girl was wearing a bracelet. A charm bracelet, with three charms on it. One was a snitch. Another was a flower. A lily. The third was a heart, with the words, _Our Lily Flower_ inside. Yes. That would be a good way to make sure the little girl had a name. And so Patricia Umbridge walked away form the little girl, leaving her in fates hands.

**Do you like it? Yes, that was Umbridges mother! THey're both evil! **


	2. Professor Longbottom

**Ten Years Later:**

Lily Flower was crying. She had been sent to her room for somehow getting onto the roof of the orphanage. She had been chased by a few bullies, and then she suddenly found herself on the roof. She had tried to explain that she didn't know how that could have happened, but the Headmistress of the orphanage didn't believe her. Nobody ever did. You see, strange things often happen around Lily, things she couldn't explain.

One time, she had gotten an F in Gym, even though she was one of the best people in that class, and her gym teachers hair turned blue. She had been sent to her room and gotten her dessert privileges taken away for a month for that.

Another time, one of the bully's voice turned high pitched and squeaky after calling her a bad word, and she hadn't gone outside her room for a week.

The time before that- Well, you get the idea.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. this surprised Lily, because usually the people who run the orphanage would let Lily stew in her "wrong doing" until they were required by law to feed her.

"Come in!" she called. She hastily wiped her tears away and sat up.

"The door opened and Madam Smith, the Headmistress of the orphanage, along with a man who looked to be in his thirties. The man's brown eyes widened, then he shook his head and walked closer towards Lily.

"Lily, this man is here to see you about you going to a school that he works at, if you old like," Madam Smith said.

"Thank you Madam Smith," Lily mumbled, not wanting to get a lashing letter for not being polite.

The man took the chair, while Madam Smith exited the room and closed the door.

"Hello, Lily," The man said. "My names Professor Longbottom."

"Professor. Is that like doctor? She's called you to have me looked at! I'm not mad!" Lily said.

Professor Longbottom only smiled. "I did not say that you are mad. I do not work for a mental hospital, I work for a school. A school that we think you may have the right requirements for."

"Requirements? I don't have good grades, or talent. I'm just Lily Flower, the orphan! Is it a school for mad people? Tell the truth!"

"It is not a school for mad people, it is a school of magic," Professor Longbottom said.

Whatever Lily had been expecting, it wasn't this.

"M-M-Magic?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Magic. The school is called Hogwarts. If you wish, you can go there. You will be able to return to here every Holiday. You may stay there over Christmas and Easter break, but not Summer. Would you like to go?"

"B-B-But I don't have any money to pay for my things!" Lily said.

"Yes, I suppose you don't. Normally, when a student is unable to pay for their school things, there is a fund that allows them to attend. You, however are a special case. I believe you were found on the doorstep of the orphanage ten years ago, to the day, correct?" Professor Longbottom said.

Lily nodded, frowning at the reminder. In the absence of a real birthday, the day she was found, August 14 _**(that's my birthday! I hope none of you are stalkers…)**_, was her stand-in birthday. She usually got a extra dessert o her birthday, but today, the orphanage outright ignored it.

"Well, I have some friends, who are wizards, like us, who's daughter was kidnapped ten years ago, yesterday night. You look just like the mother. I am thinking that perhaps you might be their daughter._**"**_

This pronouncement cause Lily to bubble over with anger. Her parents had abandoned her, and then had the audacity to tell everyone she had been kidnapped! She had resented her parents for years, but now she outright hated them.

"And what does that mean for me?" Lily asked.

"Well, once we have some proof that you really are their daughter- I don't want to get their hopes up- I'll tell them, and you'll know who your parents are. You'll probably go and live with them. They'll pay for your school supplies. Be regular parents" the professor said, smiling at her.

Lily faked a smile, for the professors sake, but inside, she was scowling. They would never be normal parents, because they would always know, and she would always know, that they had abandoned her, that they hadn't wanted her.

"How do we get proof?" Lily asked.

"Well, first things first. Do you have anything that was left with you ten years ago?"

"My bracelet," Lily said, showing him her charm bracelet.

"Let's see, a lily, a heart, thats where you get your name, isn't it? _Our lily flower_. A snitch. If nothing else, this bracelet proves that your family was a wizarding family, and one that liked Quidditch. That's our sport. Like football, but for wizards. That definitely describes my friends. Now we go to the ministry. We'll talk to another friend of mine, and she'll set us up with a DNA test. Let's go."

The professor told Madam Smith that I had agreed to go to his school, and that he was taking me to buy my school supplies. He explained to me that magic must be hidden from muggles, or non-magic people. He told me that I must not tell anybody what went on at Hogwarts. Lily got into the professors car, and he drove them to an alleyway, where there was only a phone booth. Professor Longbottom motioned for Lily to get inside and then entered after her.

He punched in the numbers 62442, and then a disembodied voice said, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Professor Longbottom said, "Lily Flower and Neville Longbottom, here to see Hermione Weasley."

**Go Neville! Neville is awesome! What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Aunt Hermione

The phone booth went down underground, and entered into bustling atrium. Professor Longbottom gently grabbed Lily's shoulder, and guided her to the lifts.

Once they had entered one, the lift started going up and up, at each level stopping and calling out things like, _Level 10, Department of Magical Games and Sports _or_ Level 8, Experimental Charms._

When the lift Lily and Professor Longbottom reached _Leven 5, Department of Control and Regulation of MAgical Creatures,_ the two got off. Professor Longbottom guided Lily through the halls, until they reached a desk with a receptionist behind it.

"Hello, Neville! Here to see Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you Parvati," Professor Longbottom replied.

The woman got up, went to a door behind her and knocked. She opened it and called, "Hermione? Neville's here to see you!"

"Send him in!" A voice replied.

Professor Longbottom guided Lily into the office, and Lily noticed the receptionist looking at her as if she knew her.

When Lily and Professor Longbottom were in the office, they were greeted by a woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She had glasses on, but took them off when they came in.

"Hello Neville! How have you been? I thought you were finding muggleborns today!" the woman said, giving the professor a hug.

"I was," he said, returning the hug. "I was wondering if you could do a DNA test on this you lady here."

He gestured to Lily, and the woman looked at her. She gasped, her hand going to her heart. She sat down in her chair.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"But Neville, where did you find her?" the woman asked.

"In an orphanage not ten miles away from Harry and Ginny's house. Nobody would have ever thought to look that close to the scene of the crime," Professor Longbottom said.

The woman jumped up and gathered Lily up in a hug.

"If your who we think you are, I'm your Aunt Hermione!"

"Hermione! The test! We still have to go to Diagon Alley," the professor said.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be right back," Hermione bustled out of the room. When she came back in, she was carrying a vile of clear liquid.

"We'll need three drops of your blood Lily, then I'll have to come up with a way to get three drops each of Harry and Ginny's blood. I'll get Fred, James and Roxanne to help with that. Oh come now! Your arm!" she said.

Lily offered her arm, and Hermione pulled a wood stick out of her sleeve. She muttered a few words, and a cut opened on her arms. Hermione squeezed three drops out into the vial, which turned a dark sapphire blue, and then muttered more words and the cut on her arm healed, as if it had never been there.

"I should have the results in a few weeks time. By the time you leave for Hogwarts for sure. I'll have Neville tell you the results when he picks you up to take you to the platform," she said. "Now go get your school supplies. Go!"


	4. Meeting Some Family

Lily's first thought when she saw Diagon Alley was, _Wow._

The shops were filled with people dressed in robes. There was an apothecary with strange ingredients out front, a books store with musty books in the windows, and a store called _Ollivanders._ Lily's favorite however, was a bright purple building, with orange lettering on the front that read _Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. _Professor Longbottom saw her looking.

"That place is owned by a man who might be your uncle, George Weasley," the professor said.

Lily nodded.

"Gringotts is right this way," Professor Longbottom said. Lily looked where he was pointing and saw a white building with marble columns. Two creatures stood out front, bowing in visitors. "That's the wizard bank. There's only one, and it's under London. It's only been broken in and out of twice. Once by a dark wizard, who couldn't get out with anything, and once by your maybe dad, uncle, and the woman you just met, Hermione. They rode out on the back of a dragon."

_A dragon?_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Once Lily had money, she and the professor went to buy her robes. When they entered the shop there were two boys and a girl getting fitted for robes.

"Albus," the girl said, "you don't need that many robes. Three will suffice."

"But Rosie!" The boy with messy black hair replied.

"Hello Rosie, Al, Scorpius," Professor Longbottom said.

The three kids turned.

"Hello Neville. How are you today?" the girl asked. She had curly auburn hair, and freckles dotting her nose and cheeks.

"Very well Rosie. Just helping Lily here collect her school things," the professor said.

The three kids turned to Lily for the first time. All three jumped upon seeing her.

"Hello Lily," said the boy with black hair, his voice sounding hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a long time. "My names Albus Potter."

"Lily Flower," Lily replied.

"Cool name," the blond boy said.

"I was names for my bracelet. I was raised in an orphanage, and they didn't know my name." Lily showed them her bracelet.

The girl, Rosie, Lily assumed, frowned. "Neville, that looks just like-"

"The bracelet Lily was wearing when she disappeared. I know. I already tools her too your mother and had her do a DNA test. We don't have the results back yet though," Professor Longbottom said.

"Neville, are you saying that this might be my sister?" Albus asked.

"Wait, I might have a brother?" Lily asked.

"Two," said the professor.

Lily frowned. her parents abandoned her, but managed too keep two other kids? She didn't begrudge Albus. He looked only a year older than her, much too young to have any hand in leaving her on the doorstep of the orphanage, but this only made her hate he parents even more.

"Rosie! Albus! Scorpius! We're going back to the Burrow now!" a voice called, after the bell on the door tinkled.

Lily turned around to see a man with vivid red hair, much like her own, and sparkling blue eyes. His smile seemed carefree, and seemed to light up his whole face. It seemed odd to Lily, later when she thought of her first encounter with this man, that the last thing she noticed was the scars. After she saw them, they seemed to be his dominant feature. His whole left side of his face was covered in scars, making him look as if he had been attacked by a vicious animal. When he saw her, like so many others on that day, the man froze. He looked from Lily, to Professor Longbottom, to Albus, to Scorpius, to Rosie, and then back to Lily.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello Bill," Professor Longbottom said. "I met this young lady here while doing my rounds with muggleborns. She lives in an orphanage."

"But-she-Ginny-what?" the man, Bill said.

"I know. I think she may be Lily. Her name's Lily, she was found on a doorstep on exactly the right day, and she had Lily's charm bracelet that she was wearing when she was taken," Professor Longbottom said. "Now, all of you best be getting back to your family. I haven't told anybody else yet, besides Hermione, because I don't want to raise their hopes up, if she isn't Lily."

Bill nodded, and then motioned for the three kids to follow him.

"See you at Hogwarts Lily! See ya Lily! Make sure to be in Gryffindor Lily!"

"What's Gryffindor?" Lily asked, once they were gone.

"It's a house at Hogwarts. There are four houses. Ravenclaw, for the wise, Hufflepuff for the kind, loyal, and hardworking, Slytherin, for he ambitious and cunning, and Gryffindor, for the brave. Your whole families been in Gryffindor for generations."

"How do they decide which house yo go in?" Lily asked.

"The sorting. They put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it reads your mind. It decides which house you will do best in," the professor explained, leading her towards the shop called _Ollivanders._

"Sounds like a boring hat," Lily said.

"Oh it does other things too," Professor Longbottom said. "Saved my lied once."

Professor Longbottom entered the shop, leaving Lily to trail behind him and wonder how exactly a hat could save his life.


	5. A Powerful Wand and Some Stories

Once Lily and Professor Longbottom entered the shop, they were greeted by a extremely old man, with silvery eyes.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. Business good?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Very good, very good by boy. I remember selling you a wand. Cherry and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, Nice and springy, was it?" Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Yes sir. We just need a new wand for this young lady here," Longbottom said, gesturing towards Lily.

"Ah, yes. You look just like another girl I know," Ollivander said. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er…Right," Lily said.

A measuring tape began measuring Lily of it's own accord, while Mr. Ollivander journeyed into the maze of wands stacked in the bak of his shop. He selected one and brought it forward.

"Willow and unicorn hair, nine inches, good for charm work," Mr. Ollivander said, while handing it too her.

He almost immediately snatched it back from her. "No, no, definitely not."

He brought forward another wand. "Holly and hippogriff talon, ten inches, nice and springy."

Again, Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand back almost immediately.

"Mahogany, and phoenix feather, eight and a half inches, good for transfiguration," he said, handing her another wand. Again, he took it back.

"Perhaps this," he said, handing her yet another wand. "Hazel and dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches."

As soon as she touched the wand, a tingling sensation spread through her fingers. Mr. Ollivander and Professor Longbottom clapped.

"Oh yes! That is the wand for you!" Ollivander said. "But a word of caution. The combination of hazel and dragon heartstring makes for a very powerful wand. Your spells will have more power than most witches and wizards. Be cautious."

Once Lily had paid for her wand, she and Professor Longbottom set out.

"Professor, I've noticed that you seem to know everybody in the wizarding world. Why is that?" Lily asked.

"Well, most people that own shops here have owned them before I went to school. My parents would have bought their wand from Mr. Ollivander. It makes for people to become well known. Also, most of the other people you've met are friends of mine from Hogwarts," Professor Longbottom said. "Now, todays your birthday, is it not?"

"It is," Lily said.

"Well then, I have to get you a present. How about a pet? There are toads, no I hated my toad in school. Rats, your Uncle Ron would never forgive me. Cats, lot's of people are allergic. How about an owl? You can send messages to your friends that way!"

"I send messages with an owl?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Once your at school you'll understand better. Come."

The professor led Lily to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside, she found it to be filled with birds of all shapes and colors. She was snowy owl, but Professor Longbottom said that she shouldn't, because of a childhood pet of her supposed fathers. It made her want a snowy owl even more. She settled on a tawny owl on the small side. She decided on the name Wendelin, for a name she found in A History of Magic. Apparently, the witch had let her self be caught 47 times during the Witch Burnings of the 14th century, because she would simply use a spell to escape the flames. Weird. She called the owl Wendy for short.

Lily and Professor Longbottom spent the rest of the day getting Lily's school supplies. A few times, Professor Longbottom had Lily duck quickie into a shop to avoid red-haired people. She vaguely wandered if they were family of hers.

_Big family,_ She thought.

At lunchtime, Professor Longbottom bought her a rocky road ice cream. _**(Thats my favorite ice cream! If anybody wanted too know…) **_She thanked him, and enjoyed her ice cream while looking at different cauldrons.

Once she had gotten all of her school supplies, they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Halfway there, she spotted a shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

Lily stopped and looked at a sleek broom labeled _Firebolt 30. _Many people took second looks at the broom, and a few stopped and stared.

"Ah. Of course you would be interested in a broom. Both of your parents were excellent Quidditch players. You'll be on the team too, no doubt about that. Maybe even in your first year. Your dad did. Your mum was a professional Quidditch player," Professor Longbottom said.

Lily looked at him. "So my parents were famous?"

"Yes. Your dad is a big war hero. I'll send you a book about that. Can't have you going to Hogwarts not knowing. You mum was a war hero too, but she's better known for playing Quidditch. MVP four years in a row. Captain and chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies. Yep, mark my words, you'll be on the Quidditch team, the gryffindor one too. Unfortunately, first years aren't allowed their own brooms unless they're on the house team. Let's go Lily."

Lily followed Professor Longbottom and digested what he said. War hero? MVP? And being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Everybody expected her to just like her parents, but mark her words, she would never, ever, be like her parents.

****

When Lily returned o the orphanage, Madam Smith greeted her with more enthusiasm than usual.

_That's only because Professor Longbottom is here. _Lily thought

Professor Longbottom helped her carry her new things up to her room.

"Now, your train leaves at 11 o'clock on September first. Have Madam Smith take you to Kings Cross Station. The platform is 9 and ¾. You go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Try looking for a family with an owl. Make sure to get there early and pack your things the night before. September first is always a hectic morning," Professor Longbottom said. "Goodbye Lily."

Professor Longbottom turned to leave, but Lily stopped him.

"Professor! I can talk to snakes. They find me, and they talk to me. They're my only friends. Is that normal? For someone like me?" Lily asked.

Professor Longbottom regarded Lily for a while before answering. "It is unusual, but not unheard of. Goodbye Lily."

****

Lily took out her wand and looked it over.

_Your spells will be more powerful than most witches and wizards. Be cautious._

Mr. Ollivanders words echoed in Lily's head. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the window. She looked up and saw a midnight black owl tapping the window. She opened the window and it flew in. It stuck out it's leg and Lily untied the package attached. The owl flew off.

Lily,

I thought you might want to know about your fathers past. You'll need it when you get to school.

Professor Longbottom

Lily looked down at the book attached and saw the title. _A Biography of Harry Potter and Friends, by Elphias Dodge._

She looked at he back cover and read: _Elphias Dodge, a member of the Order of the Pheonix, interviews the Golden Trio, their friends form Hogwarts, and members of the Order of the Pheonix to uncover the true story of Harry Potters legendary defeat of Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time. How did the Golden Trio become friends? What exactly was Potters relationship with Albus Dumbledore? What is Dumbledores Army? What happened on the Golden Trios year in hiding? What are the legendary war hero's doing now? All of these questions and more are answered inside this book!_

Lily opened and began reading. She laughed at the retelling of the Golden Trio becoming friends after being attacked by a troll. She wondered who the mysterious student was that was possessed by Voldemort in Harry Potters second year. She wondered if Sirius Black was still alive when she read of Harry Potters third year. She read of the Triwizard Tournament with interest. She scowled at everything Dolores Umbridge did, and Sirius Blacks death in Harry's fifth. She cried over Dumbledores death and smiled at the way her supposed mother and father had gotten together. She laughed at Ron and Hermione's obliviousness and the shenanigans that the students of Hogwarts faced in Harry's sixth year. She worried over what would happen once the Golden Trio ran away. She cried over every single death, and grinned when Voldemort finally died. Then, she started reading of life after the war.

The books talked about the various weddings of the Weasleys, all of the Weasley cousins, of Luna Lovegood marrying Harry's cousin Dudley. Lily marveled over every bit of news about her family. On the page with the Weasley family tree, she found where she would fit in. A circle with the words Lily Luna Potter written in it. That's where everybody thought she belonged. Apparently, she was the youngest of all of the Wealsey Clans cousins, along with Hugo and Roxanne Weasley. She also found the people she had met that day in Diagon Alley. Hermione Weasley, one third of the Golden Trio, Bill Weasley the oldest of the Weasleys, other than Molly and Arthur, Albus Potter, her supposed brother, and Rose Weasley, the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, two thirds of the Golden Trio. She didn't find Scorpius on the family tree, but she did find him in a chapter about forgiving the ex-death eaters. Apparently, he became friends with Rose and Albus when they were all three sorted into Gryffindor, and many took that as a sign to forgive the Malfoys. There was also a chapter on Lily, or who everybody thought she was. It was called _The Missing Potter._

_Dodge sat down with Ginny and Harry Potter to talk about the missing Potter. Lily Luna Potter, Harry and Ginny's only daughter was kidnapped the night before her first birthday. The night of August thirteenth, 2006, was also the last time any Death Eater activity was reported. Unfortunately, the culprit was not caught. _

_"It was a tragic night," said Mr. Potter, while comforting his crying wife. "I remember the last time I saw her. In the arms of a stranger, who was jumping out the window."_

_Alas, Lily Luna Potter still has not been found, and all but a few have given up hope._

_"I still hope that she might one day be found," said a distraught Ginny Potter. "On the anniversary of the night she was take, I sit at the window of her bedroom, hoping that she might come back."_

At this point, Lily threw the book across the room, where it hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Oi! You! What ya doin in there?" Madam Smith bellowed up the stairs.

"Nothing Madam Smith!" Lily called back.

Lily sighed. Still eight more days until she left for school.

**Did any of you catch the similarities between Lily and Dumbledores memory of Tom Riddle? :)**

**"I can speak to snakes"**

**"Don't lie!"**

**Neville even said the exact same words as Dumbledore when Lily told him she was a parslemouth! **

**I'm using myself as a basis for Lily. We have the same birthday, the same favorite ice cream, even sort of the same personality! **


	6. Another point of View and a Train Ride

Ginny Potter bustled about her home, making sure that her two sons trunks were packed. Albus would be going for his second year, and James would be going for his third.

_And Lily __**would **__be going for her first, _a voice in the back of her head whispered.

_Shut up! _Ginny told the voice

_Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness dearie, _the voice said.

Ginny scowled. She heard laughter in her head.

_Stupid voice!_

"Ginny? Harry? Could you come down here please?" a voice called.

Ginny walked down the stairs and saw Hermione and Neville standing in the hallway.

"Hermione! Neville! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We have something to tell you and Harry," Hermione said. She seemed nervous.

"What do you need to tell us?" Harry asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Ummm…can we sit down?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and led the way into the living room. Neville and Hermione took the two armchairs and Ginny and Harry sat on the couch.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well," Neville said, "the a few weeks ago I was doing my rounds, informing muggleborns, you know the usual, when I found a girl living in an orphanage about ten miles away. She looked exactly like Ginny did right when she started Hogwarts."

Ginny and Harry looked surprise, and a little bit confused.

"She was wearing a charm bracelet, exactly like the one Lily was known to be wearing when she disappeared. She matron of the orphanage also said she was found the mooring of August 14th," Neville said.

"The day after Lily disappeared," Ginny whispered, realizing where this was going.

"Her name is Lily Flower, named for the words on one of her charms," neville continued.

"Our Lily Flower," Ginny and Harry said together.

Hermione nodded.

"So, Neville brought her too me, and I did a DNA test on her," Hermione said.

"Is that why James randomly pricked our arms for our blood a last week?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I could' tell you unless it wasn't her. I got the results back an hour ago, and it turns out, it is Lily," Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry only stared at Hermione.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I was positive the moment I saw her, she looks so much like you. The DNA test was only to make absolutely sure," Hermione replied.

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"Still in the orphanage. We figured it would be easier for her to go straight to school, and than amok arrangment if she wants to live here," Neville said.

"Who else knows?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I, Bill, because we ran into him in Madam Malkins, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus, for the same reason, and a few other like Parvati and Mr. Ollivander who we ran into in Diagon Alley," Neville said.

"Does Lily know?" Harry asked.

"I wrote her a letter as soon as we knew. I also made sure that she read that biography, so she knew about Voldmemort and everything else," Neville said.

Harry and Ginny asked a lot of other questions about their daughter. As Neville and Hermione were leaving, Ginny asked them to tell the rest of the family for them.

"Of course Ginny. By tomorrow, all of the cousins will know about Lily," Hermione said.

After they left, Ginny and Harry stood in the hall for a few minutes just holding each other. Than Ginny voiced the question that was on both of their minds.

"How are we going to tell James and Albus?"

****

The next day, the Potters arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:30. They bustled to the 'meeting spot' as the kids have dubbed it, where every year all the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Longbottom/Dursley clan met up before boarding the Hogwarts Express. This year, all of the families met there early. The Potters arrived second to last, George and his family arriving only a few minutes after them.

Hugo and Roxanne quickly started talking about how they would be sorted into Gryffindor. All of the family, every single one of them were in Gryffindor.

"Oh, I think you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff," James said to Hugo.

"Yeah, and Roxy will be in Slytherin I think," added his best friend Fred II.

"Now Lorcan, Lysander, I want you to look after Daisy," Dudley Durlsey said to his two sons, both Gyffindor fourth years, while Luna hugged Daisy goodbye.

"Have fun as a second year," Luna said. "Watch out for the Wrackspurts. They'll get into your head and cause you to not pay attention to your classes."

"Are you sure the train leaves from platform 9?" a sharp voice said from further up the platform.

"Yes Madam Smith. Platform nine and-platform nine," said another voice. This one was softer, and seemed to belong to somebody young and innocent.

The clan turned around and saw a sever looking woman with her gray hair up in a tight bun, a long dress with a high collar, and standing next to a young girl. The girl had porcelain skin, fiery red hair, and a dusting of freckles across her button nose and cheeks. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining with amusement, and her lips were presses together in an effort not to laugh. As soon as the clan saw her, their mouths fell open. _It was Lily!_

"Yes. Well, as soon as you arrive, give the head of the school this letter from me. I want to the school to know that I approve of punishment. A good hard caning, a few days with no food, those are the things that make a child behave. For instance, that time I found you on the roof of the home, I gave you four days locked in your room with no food. And did you ever climb buildings again?" the woman asked.

The Weasley clan bristled. One of their own being treated like the woman was talking about, even if the Weasley hadn't known they were a Weasley, caused the Weasley overprotectiveness to go into overdrive. Harry winced as he was forcefully reminded of his own childhood.

"No Madam Smith, I never climbed a building again," Lily said. "Now, Madam Smith, the train doesn't leave for another twenty minutes. I wouldn't want to take away any time that you could use to be doing your makeup. You really do need it."

"Oh how thoughtful of you. That is what a good beating can do. It creates good manners. I don't want one letter from the head, do you hear me?" Madam Smith said as she walked away.

"Yes, don't forget to use the extra time for makeup!" Lily called after her.

"I think I like her!" James and Fred said.

Lily smiled to herself in amusement and looked at a piece of parchment in her hand. She slowly walked towards the barrier as she read over the parchment.

"Run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. You must believe you will go through to be able to go through. From there board the train. If all else fails, look for a family with an owl," the Weasley clan heard Lily mutter. Lily frowned at the parchment and then looked around. She saw the Weasley clan and started forwards.

"Hello Ms. Hermione!" Lily said. "And you're Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. We met in Madam Malkins. I don't know the rest of you. I have heard of you though. Professor Longbottom gave me a book to read. He's very nice. He gave me an owl because it was my birthday and bought me an ice cream cone. It was my first ever birthday treat! I think finding out I wouldn't have to live at that nasty old orphanage where they beat you every night was the best birthday present I could ask for. Professor Longbottom told me all about Hogwarts. Is there really a sport called Quidditch? Are there really four houses? What house are you in? Professor Longbottom said you were in Gryffindor. I don't think I'm cut out to be a Gryffindor. I'm not very brave."

Lily said all of this in one breath.

"What?" Hugo asked.

"I said that I don't think I'll be in Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw. Would you all stop looking at me like that? You look like a bunch of fish," Lily said.

"Sorry," George said. "It's just that you look a lot like your mother."

"I don't remember you talking this much when I first met you," Hermione said. It was true. Lily hardly said three words that day.

"Oh, I was in shock. You know, finding out I'm a witch. I was still processing everything," Lily said.

Suddenly, Ginny wrapped Lily up in a hug.

Lily hesitated, and then hugged her back. Lily had decided that she would pretend to think that she had been kidnapped. After all, having a famous family could get her high up. Can't go severing those ties.

Soon, the entire family was in one big hug centered around Lily. Lily fought to remain hateful towards her family. At the very least her parents, but try as she might, she had been hoping for a loving family to hug her her whole life, and now these people were giving that to her. Against her will, she smiled.

****

"Would you like us to write to the orphanage and officially adopt you?" Ginny asked her daughter later.

Lily thought about that. She had no desire to be with her parents. They had abandoned her. She did, however, want to be out of the orphanage, away from Madam Smith. She didn't want to leave Polly though. Polly was a little nine year old, who was like Lily. Now that Lily knew about accidental magic, she guessed that Polly was also a witch. But having a family, and a famous one with connections at that, would help her find her place in the wizarding world.

"There's a girl, at the orphanage, her name's Polly, I think she's a witch too. I take care of her, comfort her whenever Madam Smith beats her. I want to be with you, but I can't leave her," Lily said.

"Why don't we adopt this Polly too. We have room for one more," Harry said.

Lily smiled her most winning smile. It seems as if she's won them over all ready. Perfect.

The scarlet train whistle blew, and Ginny ushered Lily onto the train.

"Be good! Write whenever you need anything! Come home for Christmas holidays!" Ginny called after Lily and her other children. Once the platform was out of sight, all of the cousins looked at Lily.

"Come on Lily, you can sit with us!" Roxanne said.

She and Hugo walked on either side of Lily until they found an almost empty compartment.

Roxanne opened the door and addressed the girl sitting in their. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

The girl looked up at them. She had platinum blonde hair and sea green eyes.

"If you must," she sighed. Hugo and Roxanne sat arose from the girl, while Lily sat next to her.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley," Roxanne said. "But most people call me Roxy."

"I'm Hugo Weasley," Hugo said.

The girl looked at them. "Weasleys? My brother is friends with your cousins. Or maybe sibling. I never know with you Weasleys. I'm Aludra Malfoy."

Hudo nodded. "Hello Aludra. It's Roxy's and Lily's cousin and my sister that you brother hangs out with. And me and Roxy's cousin and Lily's brother."

"Lily? Lily Potter? I thought she was kidnapped," Aludra said.

"She was. She was found just a few weeks ago. They thought she was a muggleborn living in an orphanage until a friend of our families was sent to pick her up. Apparently she looks just like Aunt Ginny did," Roxy said.

Aludra examined Lily. "Well let's hope that she doesn't disappear for another ten years."

Lily only nodded.

"I suppose you will all be sorted into Gryffindor? I'm hoping to be in Slytherin. My whole family, except my brother, have been in it," Aludra said.

"Of couse we'll be in Gryffindor. Our whole families been!" Hugo said indigently.

"Well, each family needs an odd one out. For my family that's my brother, being in Gryffindor. You're the last of your family to go to Hogwarts. One of you can't be in Gryffindor," Aludra said.

This seemed to somber Hugo and Roxy quite a bit, but Lily found herself more cheerful. Her goal, to not be like her parents, might just come true.

**So what house do you think Lily will be in? I think I've made it kinda obvious. Virtual cupcakes to anyone who figures it out! **


	7. The Sorting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Utah. Fun! **

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmead Station, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, and Aludra clambered off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' year o'er 'ere!" Bellowed a loud voice.

"Hello Hargid!" Hugo said.

"Of, 'ell you lot. You mus' be Lily. 'ermione wrote me yesterday 'bout you," Hagrid said.

"This is Hagrid Lily. He's the game keeper here. He's an old friend of the families," Roxy said.

"Hello," Lily said.

"My brother told me about you," Aludra said. "He's Scorpius. He said you're nice."

"Scorpius, eh? Yeah, he comes down to visit me with Rosie and Albus," Hagrid said. He then raised his voice to address the other first years. "All right, follow me to the boats."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Lily thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lily climbed into a boat, followed by Hugo, Roxy, and Aludra.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open to reveal Professor Longbottom.

"ello Professor. I brough' the firs' years," Hagrid said

"Thank you Professor Hagrid. I'll take them from here," Professor Longbottom said.

Professor Longbottom showed them into a small chamber. Lily could hear chattering from beyond the door. She realized that the rest of the school must already be in the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

He left through the doors and the first years began to nervously fix their appearances.

"Hugo, your cloak is crooked. Lily, fix your hair," Roxy began making sure that her cousins were straightened out. She seemed oblivious to the fact that there was dirt on her robes from when she had failed while clubbing off the train. Lily sighed and began brushing it off for her.

"Come this way," Professor Longbottom said, once he returned.

The first years formed a line and followed him.

Lily had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Longbottom led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Lily looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

She heard a student whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Lily quickly looked down again as Professor Longbottom silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Madam Smith wouldn't have let it in the home.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Lily thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables, then became still again.

Professor Longbottom unrolled a scroll and began reading names. She heard a few names that rung a bell from the biography she had read. Corner, Mulan became a Ravenclaw. Finnigan, Kelly became a Gryffindor. Finch-Fletchly, Sarah became a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Aludra!" Professor Longbottom called.

Aludra sat down, and the hat was on her head for about ten seconds before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered from beneath a green banner with a snake on it.

Lily awaited nervously for her turn. "Nott!" Lily began shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Parkinson!" Lily began shaking.

"Potter, Lily!"

Whispers broke out throughout the hall. "Potter? Lily Potter? They found her! Look at her!"

Roxy and Hugo gave Lily a little push forward, and Lily shakily walked to Professor Longbottom. The professor gave her an encouraging smile, and Lily sat down on the stool. The hat was to big for her head, and it slipped down over her eyes. The last view she had of the hall was of students craning their necks to get a good look at her.

_"Ah, the missing Potter. Your brothers are full of thoughts of you. They're both in Gryffindor. But where should I put you?" _a voice in her ear said.

_"Not Gryffindor. Not like my parents,"_ Lily thought.

_"Not Gryffindor eh? I remember your father saying the same thing about Slytherin. But are you sure? You have plenty of courage. More than both your parents even. But no, that is not your dominant trait. Perhaps loyally. No, you would not do well in Hufflepuff. You have wit, and learn quickly. But again, Ravenclaw is not the house for you. But Slytherin…I see your desire to not be like your family. I think you are mistaken in that. You are mistaken in your opinion of your family. But, even if you knew the truth, you are cunning and ambitious. Yes, the houe for you is _SLYTHERIN!"

Lily heard the hat yell the last word out to the Great Hall. Unlike the other first years, who all got a round of applause when they were sorted, only Professor Longbottom clapped, and that was short lived. Lily took of the hat, handed it to Professor Longbottom, and made her way to the Slytherin table. She smiled in triumph.

_Step one of Operation Not like my Parents complete! _Lily thought.

Lily sat down next to Aludra. Once she sat down, the Slytherins seemed to realize that they should cheer for their new house member. They cheered. Lily smirked. Yes, this house was a bit slow. All the better to gain control of it.


	8. New Friends

Once the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood from her place at the staff table.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will save my proper speech for after the feast. Let the feast begin!" she clapped her hands, and the golden plates filled with food. All of Lily's favorites, and more that she had only heard of, or seen Madam Smith eating. Her mouth watered.

"My name's Elizabeth Zabini," a voice said from across the table. Lily looked up to see a girl with dark complexion and long black hair that fell to her waist.

"Aludra Malfoy," Aludra said.

"Lily Potter," Lily said.

"I heard you were kidnapped when you were little. Is that true?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and no. I did grow up away from my parents, but they abandoned me. I was never kidnapped," Lily said.

Aludra and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"No! The Potters abandoned you? But everybody says that their gods gift to this world or something!" Aludra said.

"Yeah! My dad said that at school a lot of people thought he was crazy, and were really mean to him, but he never was mean back. He and Mr. Potter were in the same year," Elizabeth said.

"Well, they abandoned me. I don't know why," Lily said.

"That's really horrible Lily," Aludra said, patting her hand.

Before Lily could respond, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Hello. I'm Michel Nott. And you're Zabini, Malfoy, and Potter," a pompous voice said.

The three girls turned and saw a sixth year.

"I'm a Slytherin prefect," the boy said, puffing his chest out to show off a badge on his chest.

"That's nice," Lily said.

She turned back to Elizabeth and Aludra while rolling her eyes.

"Let's hope I never turn out like him," Lily whispered.

_Line Break_

When the golden plates were once again clean, Professor McGonagall stood.

"Now that everyone is fed, I would like to introduce a new member of the staff, Professor Villeti, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said.

There was scattered applause as Professor Villeti stood.

"Now, first year must be aware that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that anything bought at the store Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is banned. There is a full list posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office anyone who would like to view it," Professor McGonagall continued.

"I call reading it first!" Lily called out.

Many students sniggered. Professor McGonagalls lips twitched, but she seemed to think that she should reprimand Lily.

"Thank you, Ms. Potter. Prefects please show the first years to the common rooms."

Nott stood. "First years! First years follow me please!"

The first years followed him out of the Great Hall. Nott took them to the entrance hall , and then down some steps.

"These are the dungeons. The common room is down here, as well as the potions classroom," Nott told them.

Nott guided them through a series of complicated corridors. Soon, he stopped at a blank wall.

"Salazar," he said.

The wall slid open to reveal the common room. The walls were emerald green, and there was an ornately carved fireplace. The armchairs and couches were all silver, and had a metallic gleam to them. There were two staircases going further into the ground.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room. The girls dormitories are on your left, boys, same on your right," Nott said.

Lily, Aludra, and Elizabeth went down the spiral staircase. Each of the doors were labeled. _Seventh Year, Sixth Year, Fifth Year, Fourth Year, Third Year, Second Year,_ and the last one, _First Year._

The three girls pushed the door open and went inside. The room was circular, with five beds. Each bed had emerald green coverings, and curtains that could be pulled around the bed. Lily found her trunk, and put on her pajama's.

Two other girls came in. One was a brunette that introduced herself as Petunia Parkinson, and a girl with sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Natalia Nott.

"You're the prefects little sister, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Natalia said.

All of the girls were too tired to stay up talking, so they went to bed.

As Lily lay in bed, she thought over th situation with her parents. She couldn't become like them. She isn't in Gryffindor, like they were, so that's a start.

_What else did Professor Longbottom tell me about them? _Lily thought. _They were both on the Quidditch team!_

She vowed not to join the Quidditch team, and then fell asleep.


	9. The Touch

"I'm telling you, the Great Hall is over there!"

"No it's not, it's over there!"

Lily and Aludra were in an argument. Once they and Elizabeth had found their way to the Entrance Hall, they had realized that Lili and Aludra both thought the Great Hall was in opposite directions. Elizabeth simply stood by watching the argument unfold.

Soon, three people came down steps. It was Lily's cousins and brother, Fred II, Dominique, and James, all of them third years.

Elizabeth sighed and approached them.

"Excuse me, can you tell us which way the Great Hall is?"

Lily and Aludra both paused in their fighting and looked them.

"That way," Dominique said, pointing the way Lily thought the Great Hall was.

"I told you so!" both Lily and Aludra said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed both their arms, dragging them towards the Great Hall, calling to the three Gryffindors, "Thank you!"

Once the three girls were inside the hall with food on their plates, Elizabeth said something that was one her mind.

"If your arenas abandoned you, how come all your relatives seem so happy to help you?"

Professor Villeti paused behind the three girls, but none of them paid her any attention.

"I dunno. I think that my parents told everybody I was kidnapped, even their family and close friends," Lily said.

Professor Villeti kept walking, but she had heard what they were talking about.

Soon, Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin, descended from the head table to hand out the class schedules.

"Here's for you Ms. Potter. I knew both your parents. Two of my favorite students you know, even if they weren't in my house. You father, defeated You-Know-Who of course, and your mother, she was one of the best at jinxing and hexing I've ever seen, not to mention he talent on the Quidditch field. Both your parents were Quidditch players actually. I'm hoping to see you on the Quidditch pitch, eh?"

"Actually sir, I don't think I'd be good at Quidditch. I've never been good at sports," Lily said.

"Nonsense. I hear that's what your father thought as well. You'll see when you are taught how to ride a broom. In any case, I sometimes put together little dinners for some students. I was hoping you would join me, tomorrow night. A little back to school part, if you will. And of course, Ms. Malfoy and Ms. Zabini would be welcome as well. Ms. Zabini's father was in my little group, and Ms. Malfoys brother is as well," Slughorn said.

"Sure. We would love to come to your dinner," Aludra said.

"Very good, very good. I'll send notes along to you," Slughorn said, handing them their schedules.

Once Slughorn had moved along, Lily leaned over to whisper to Aludra.

"Why did you tell him we'll be there? The dinner just sounds boring!" Lily complained.

"My father said that Slughorn has all kinds of contacts everywhere. He uses the dinners to get in with the students, and he only picks ones that have potential. The students make up most of the ministry, Quidditch players, reporters, all different types of important people. He said to try to get into the Slug Club," Aludra said.

"My father said the same thing," Elizabeth said.

Lily nodded. It was always good to have contacts.

"What's our schedule like?" Lily asked.

Today we have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, then Defense with the Hufflepuffs, Herbology with the Gryffindors, then we have lunch, then Potions with the Gryffindors, the Charms with the Hufflepuffs. We have astronomy tonight with the Ravenclaws too. Not a bad day," Elizabeth said.

"Come on, it might take a while to find the Transfiguration classroom," Aludra said.

_Line Break_

Even though the three Slytherin girls left the great Hall very early, they only just made it in time to transfiguration just in time. The Transfiguration teacher, Professor Padma (there were two Professor Patils, who were twin sisters), was the head of Ravenclaw house. She had the ability to keep a class quiet without any effort. She had them transfigure matches into needles, and was astounded when Lily got it on her fourth try.

"Your Aunt Hermione did the same thing you know. I think we may have another brightest witch!" she told Lily.

Lily was and that she was like her aunt, but at least she wasn't like her parents. That she knew of anyway…

They next went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Villeti gave them a talking to the minute they sat down.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this classroom I will teach you how to defend yourself against the many headed monster that is the Dark Arts. Defending yourself is not just knowing some spells and waving your wand around. You must understand your enemy. You must know what you are up against. I will be teaching you not just defense spells, but attack spells as well. This class is of the utmost importance. If you don't pay attention, you are likely to die," Professor Villeti said.

By the end of her speech, the Hufflepuffs were shaking, and the Slytherins were at attention. They couldn't go and die…

The next class they had was Herbology. Professor Longbottom was the head of Gryffindor house, but he didn't favor them.

Lily, Aludra, and Elizabeth shared a table with Hugo, Roxy, and their friend Kelly Finnigan.

Lily wasn't happy with sitting with her relatives, but Aludra and Elizabeth tried to comfort her without letting Hugo, Roxy, and Kelly know what they were doing.

"How has your day been?" Roxy asked.

"Fine. We had Transfiguration then Defense," Lily said.

"How are the teachers?" Hugo asked them.

"Professor Padma is nice, but Professor Villeti gives me a bad feeling," Elizabeth said.

"Professor Padma went to school with my parents. In the same year, but she was in Ravenclaw," Hugo said.

"We've had Charms and Transfiguration so far," Kelly said.

"Who's the charms teacher?" Elizabeth asked.

"Professor Bones. She's head of Hufflepuff," Roxy said.

After Herbology, the Slytherins and Gryffindors trekked from the Greenhouses to the Great Hall. Roxy, Hugo, and Kelly waved goodbye to the three Slytherin girls and went to join the other Weasley cousins at the Gryffindor table. Lily, Elizabeth, and Aludra talked over the day so far, and then rejoined their Gryffindor friends to go to potions.

When they found the potions classroom, there was already a line formed outside. Professor Slughorn opened the door and let the students inside. He greeted them all, but greeted this in his "Slug Club" with particular enthusiasm.

"Hello Ms. Potter. Enjoying your day? Ms. Malfoy! Good to see you! Ms. Zabini, how are you doing? Hello Roxy, Hugo. How do you like your classes?"

Once the students were seated, they got their text books out of their bags.

"Welcome to potions! Potions are difficult to brew, and you can never truly master the brewing of potions unless you have The Touch. You can brew an acceptable potion if you work hard, and might be able to continue on to NEWT level, but none can truly excel without The Touch. Now, today you will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on page 53 in your textbook. Most of the ingredients you will find in your potion kits, but those you do not have, can be found in the student store cupboard."

He motioned to a cupboard with his wand, and it flew open.

"You may begin!" he said.

Professor Slughorn walked around the room, observing the students work. Lily found the potion to be simple, and on a few occasions she even changed the instructions to what seemed to be a more suitable way to go about brewing the potion.

When Professor Slughorn peered into Lily's cauldron, he exclaimed, "Aho! It see,s as if Lily here has The Touch. Just like her father! Yes, I predict that you will be an excellent potioner!"

Many students gave Lily envious stares.

Lily left the classroom in high spirits, and departed for Charms.

It wasn't until she was halfway there that she realized that Professor Slughorn had said that her father was also excellent in potions. She scowled. Oh well, it's not as if her grade in potions is what decides if she's like her parents.

Professor Bones, the head of Hufflepuff, was nice enough, if not a bit dim. She had a slightly vacant expression, but taught in a way that was easy to understand.

After Charms, Lily and her friends went to the Great Hall for dinner. As they entered the Great Hall, Lily's cousins beckoned them over to the Gryffindor table. They looked at each other, then went over.

"You can switch house tables at dinner," Rose said.

"Yeah, sit with us!" Fred said.

Lily, Aludra, and Elizabeth sat down.

"Everybody, this is Aludra Malfoy and Elizabeth Zabini. Elizabeth, Aludra, this is everybody," Lily said.

"Hey!" said Elizabeth.

"What's your favorite class so far?" Rose asked.

"Herbology," Elizabeth said.

"Transfiguration," Aludra said,

"Potions," Lily said.

"You like potions?" Albus asked.

"According to Professor Slughorn, she has The Touch," Roxy said.

"Wow! So is potion making really easy for you?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. I just kind of know what to do. I hardly even follow the instructions," Lily said.

"I wish potions was easy for me," Molly said.

"Well," Lily said, "I'm a Slytherin, I'm good at potions, looks like I'm not like the rest of the family."


	10. A Plan Involving Quidditch

**I'M BACK! I had such a good spring break in Utah! Visited my Dad, hung out with some old friends, and WROTE THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

Lily's plan to not be like her parents was going well. She soon found her cousins and siblings were all the same. And if her cousins and siblings were all the same, she bet that they were like their parents, meaning they were like her parents. She realized that she didn't like them very much.

About a week into term, after DADA, Professor Villeti called Lily back.

"Lily, on your first morning here, I overheard you and your friends talking by accident. I know that you resent your family for abandoning you," the professor said.

"And you're going to tell me that they didn't abandon me. That I was kidnapped," Lily sighed.

"No. As an expert in defense against the Dark Arts, I know how to tell when somebody is lying. When your parents told me you were kidnapped, I knew they were lying. It wasn't until I overheard your conversation with your friends that I realized what had happened. I had assumed that they were protecting you from the reporters, and kept you hidden," Professor Villeti said.

"You believe me?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now, what do you intend to do out it?" Professor Villeti asked.

"I dunno, Professor. What can I do?" Lily said.

"Get back at them. Revenge in a beautiful thing Ms. Potter," the professor said.

"Would you help me?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I cannot let such atrocities go unpunished," Professor Villeti said. "Come to my office tonight, and we will discuss what to do."

_Line Break_

That night, Lily told Aludra and Elizabeth that she had a detention, and went to Professor Villeti's office. lily knocked on the door, and heard Professor Villeti call, "Come in!"

When Lily entered, she found that Professor Villeti's office walls were adorned with plates with moving kittens on them. She was accustomed to moving paintings by now, but had not seen anything as sickly sweet as the plates.

"Tea?" Professor Villeti asked.

"Yes, please," Lily answered.

Once both Professor Villeti and Lily had tea, Professor Villeti spoke.

"Lily, before we go on, I must know how far you are willing to go to get revenge on your parents," she said.

"As far as necessary," Lily said.

"Very well. I must tell you, that I am a part of a secret organization who believes your family and the Order of the Phoenix went to far in stopping the Death Eaters. I feel almost sure that the rest of my comrades would be willing to help you," Professor Villeti said.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Lily said.

"I'll ask them. In the mean time, you must act as if you love your family. You must get on well with your cousins, and write to your parents. Also, you should join the Quidditch team," the professor said.

"Quidditch? But I promised myself that I wouldn't be anything like my parents!"

Lily protested.

"True, but you must convince you family that you love them for my plan to work," said Professor Villeti.

"What is your plan?" Lily asked.

"Once you have gained their trust, you lure them to a location, where my comrades and I will be waiting. We will capture them, and give them a little scare. Just a scare! We won't hurt them!" Professor Villeti assured Lily.

"Fine. I'll join the Quidditch team," Lily said.

"Very good! The tryouts are in a week. Ask one of your cousins to teach you to fly," Professor Villeti said.

_Line Break_

Lily looked over at the Gryffindor table where her cousins were talking and laughing together. Rosie saw her looking, and waved at her. The rest of the cousins saw this, and looked at Lily. They all smiled and waved. She stood, and went over to talk to them.

"Hello everyone," Lily said.

"Hey Lily!" Lily's cousins said.

Lily sat down with them. Elizabeth and Aludra sent her inquiring looks from the Slytherin table, but she ignored them.

"I saw a notice on the Slytherin board today. I was wondering, what's Quidditch?" Lily said.

Most of the Weasley/Potter family choked on their food. They were all avid Quidditch fans.

"Quidditch is only the best sport in the world!" James said.

"The three chasers try to throw the Quaffle through the hoops, which are guarded by the keeper. Two beaters hit bludgers which try to knock players off their brooms. The seeker looks for the Golden Snitch. When it's caught, the game is over, and the team who caught it gets 150 points!" Fred said.

"I wanted to try out for any sports there are here, but I don't know how to ride a broom," Lily sighed.

Her words had the desired effect. Many of her cousins made affairs to teach her. Rose offered her a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Roxanne told her that the first years flying lesson was too far away to go out for Quidditch.

In the end, it was decided that Lucy, Percy Weasley's youngest daughter and captain and chaser for the Gryffindor team, would teach Lily to play Quidditch.

That afternoon, Lily and Lucy met on the Quidditch pitch.

"Have you ever played a sport before?" Lucy asked.

"I played football at the orphanage," Lily said, observing Lucy unlocking the Quidditch equipment.

"Well, Rosie is letting you borrow her broom until next year when you can get your own," Lucy said, handing Lily a Nimbus 2027. As soon as the polished wood of the broom touched Lily's fingers, a tingling sensation went up her arm, just like the one she experienced when she touched her wand for the first time.

Lucy showed Lily how to ride the broom, and by the time the pair landed, Lucy was scowling.

"Why couldn't you have been a Gryffindor so you could be on our team?" Lucy asked.

Lucy had her hit a few bludgers, but the bludgers went off course and were erratic. When Lily tried to catch the snitch, the thing disappeared, and Lucy ended up using a summoning charm to retrieve it. Lily was excellent at stopping the Quaffle as a keeper, but Lily found she didn't like just sitting there. But, when Lily tried Chaser, she got lots of goals past Lucy, and Lucy was practically crying over the fact that Lily couldn't be on the Gryffindor team.

_Line Break_

On the morning of Quidditch tryouts, Lily bid goodbye to Elizabeth and Aludra and went to tryouts. Lily had been training everyday as Chaser. Lucy has toiled the Weasley/Potter clan of Lily's Chaser brilliance, and many had expressed their disappointment that Lily could not be on the Gryffindor team.

When Lily arrived on the pitch, she was greeted by ten other hopefuls, along with the six people already on the team. The only position open was a chaser. Lily was the youngest person trying out. Lily watched as the others tried out. The captain, Michel Flint, who played seeker, seemed to think that Lily was a bit of a joke. Flint had the hopefuls attempt to get ten balls past Savanna McLaggen, the keeper. Eight of the hopefuls didn't get more than 7 past her, but one got 9.

"Alright, it's the little ones turn now. Go easy on her Savanna," Flint said in a condescending voice.

Lily grabbed the Quaffle from him and rose into the air. She feinted right, and then threw the Quaffle through the left hoop. One. Lily feinted right again and got it into the left hoop. Two. Savanna was catching on, and when Lily feinted right, she went to the left. Lily threw the ball through the right hoop. Three. Lily threw straight through the middle hoop as soon as Savanna threw the Quaffle to her, and caught Savanna off guard. Four. Again and again Lily got Quaffles past Savanna, until she had gotten nine through. She could only try once more, and if she did, she would have gotten a perfect score, and would have won the Chaser position. Lily flew forward from the end of the pitch and flew forward. Savanna was ready for any tricks that Lily might use. Lily gave no indication as to what hoop she was going to try and get the Quaffle through until she was only ten feet away. She quickly threw the Quaffle through the left hoop, and even though Savanna rushed forward to catch it, the Quaffle flew through the hoop.

Many of the other players looked at Lily with slack jaws. She had extraordinary talent, and Flint immediately accepted her onto the team. Once he had arranged the first practice, the new team traipsed back up to the Great Hall.

When Lily entered the Great Hall, her family at the Gryffindor table gave her inquiring looks. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up. They cheered.

Lily walked over to where Elizabeth and Aludra sat at the Slytherin table.

"Wow. First year and already on the Quidditch team. At this rate you'll turn out to be just like your parents!" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. Maybe," Lily murmured.

_Line Break_

Lily continued her now peaceful time at Hogwarts. She went to her classes, Quidditch practice, and did her homework in the library with Elizabeth, Aludra, Hugo, and Roxy. They were sometimes joined by Rose, Al, and Scorpius. Professor Villeti said nothing to Lily about the plan, and Lily grew worried that she had forgotten all about it.

A week before the first Quidditch game of the season, the traditional Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game, an owl came flying down with a package for Lily.

She had written to her parents a few times already. They had told her that the little girl at the orphanage who Lily took care of, Polly, _**(Bet you had forgotten about her!) **_had moved in with them. She had adapted extraordinarily well to the wizarding world. Lily had written to her as well, more often than to her parents.

The package was carried by an owl that Lily recognized as her parents. It was a long thin package, with a note attached to it.

_Lily,_

_This is for your game next week. Professor McGonagall told us it would be okay for you to have one, even though technically first years aren't allowed. Do not open the package in the Great Hall! We're coming to the frost match, along with the rest of the family._

_Love, Mum and Dad._

Lily showed the note to Elizabeth and Aludra who brightened. They dragged her out of the hall down into their dormitory.

When Lily opened it, she saw a broom. Mahogany wood, shiny enough so Lily could see the reflections of Aludra and Elizabeths wonderstruck eyes. The twigs in the tail were perfectly trimmed. Lily used one finger to hold it. Perfectly balanced.

"It's a Firebolt 30!" Aludra whispered.

Lily traced the cursive script spelling out the words on the handle of the broom.

"Is it a good broom then?" Lily asked.

"Are you joking? It's the fastest broom in the world!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

When Lily showed Flint her new broom, he nearly cried with happiness. Only a limited number of people outside the team knew Lily was the new chaser, and Flint was ecstatic when Lily flew that day at practice.

"This year we'll win for sure!" Flint said, grinning.

The Slytherin Team had not won the Quidditch or House cup for twenty years. There were many theories as to why, but the most likely is that incoming students specifically asked not to be put in Slytherin since the war. Not a lot of talent for Quidditch.

_Line Break_

The night before the Quidditch game, there was a radio broadcast, that went over all of the Hogwarts teams, and predicted the outcome of the games. This started after the interest in Hogwarts Quidditch outside the school went up. The Quidditch channel also broadcasts commentary tot he matches.

"Well Lee, the Hufflepuff team looks good this year. They have strong Chasers, and a talented Seeker, but the Beaters and Keeper are only average," the voice on the radio said. That was the downside of the radio broadcast. What would they say about you?

"I completely agree with that analysis Zacharias. Sandy Smith as Seeker and Captain should be very interesting to watch. She is very talented, and I can definitely see her going into professional Quidditch," Lee said.

Lily could picture the scene in the Hufflepuff common room at that moment, Sandy Smith having her back patted.

"Also, the three Chasers, Ian Delany, Catherine Shaklebolt, and Zia Caster, work well together. Last year their teamwork got Hufflepuff second place," Lee Jordan continued.

"Now the Ravenclaw team will be hard to beat, as always. They always rely on strategy more than talent, although nobody can deny the talent on their team," Zacharias Smith said.

"Their Seeker, Cho Corner, systematically searches for the Snitch, almost guaranteeing a capture for Ravenclaw. Their Keeper, Chris Shaklebolt, is very good at predicting which hoop a Chaser will throw the Quaffle through, and nearly always blacks it," Lee Jordan said.

"Their Chasers work well as a team. They seem to know what the others are thinking. Always using their Ravenclaw minds to their advantage," Smith said. "The Ravenclaws have two new Beaters this year, so I think we're all excited to see what kind of talent they will have. My sources say that the two Beaters are Michel Corner and Chris Delany, two fourth years."

Again, Lily pictured the Ravenclaw teams reaction to the radio broadcasters analysis.

"The Gryffindor team is using all of their talent from last year. Captain Lucy Weasley works well with her fellow Chasers Molly and Dominique Weasley. The two Beaters, Fred Weasley and James Potter are vicious out on the field. They have knocked many players off their brooms. The Keeper, Louis Weasley is simply superb. Their Seeker, Albus Potter, started last year as a First Year. Only once in history has a student joined in their First Year, and that's Albus' father, Harry Potter. Both turned out to be excellent Seekers," Lee Jordan said. "Gryffindor is definitely the team to beat this year."

Lily grimaced at the thought of the Gryffindors celebrating their glowing review in their common room.

"Finally the Slytherin Team. The Slytherin team has not won the Cup for twenty years. However, this might just be the year it all turns around for Slytherin," Smith said.

"We say that every year Zacharias," Lee chuckled.

"Well, there is the Captain and Seeker Michel Flint. He has been on the team for four years, and is now in his Seventh Year. The Keeper, Savanna McLaggen, is superb, but simply cannot compete against the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw chasers. The Beaters, Andrew Nott and Petunia Parkinson are average, but hit hard and have some aim. The Chasers this year are very interesting. Annabeth Smith and Christi Anne Scott were on the team last year, and are both fourth years. A new rule was put in place some years back that requires teams to publish all of their team members the night before the first match. Prior to tonight, nobody knew who the new Slytherin Chaser was," Smith said.

"The new Chaser is Lily Potter, a First Year. She was kidnapped some time ago, only to be found when her accidental magic put her on the list for Hogwarts enrollment," Jordan said. "Like all players who join the team in their first year, she is sure to have natural talent and after the Slytherins have trained her up, she is definitely a player I'm going to be watching throughout the season."

Lily pictured the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw retains so this news. The Gyffindor team already knew that Lily was playing chaser, but the rest of the school were oblivious.

"Of course, we must take into account that she comes from a family that is notoriously talented at Quidditch. They make up the whole of the Gryffindor Team. We can imagine what those Quidditch genes from both sides of the family will do," Smith said.

"We must keep in mind though that she will be playing against her family tomorrow, who all share those same Quidditch genes," Jordan said.

"Yes, but I am confident that Lily Potter will be one of he top players this year," Smith said.

"That's all for tonight folks. Tune in tomorrow at five o'clock to hear a play-by-play commentary of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Thank you, and goodnight."

The Slytherins cheered.

"You hear that Lily? One of the top players!" Elizabeth said.

Many Slytherins congratulated her on being on the 'Players to Watch' list.

When Lily finally made it up to bed, she lay in bed for a while. At first, she had only played Quidditch because she had to convince the world that she got on with her parents, ut now she was starting to enjoy it. Her cousins weren't so bad either. They were actually very kind. It was her parents who she hated.

_Line Break_

When Lily went up to breakfast the next morning, many Slytherins wished her luck on the game. She smiled back at them, but as soon as they looked away, she had a queasy expression. Aludra and Elizabeth tried to make her eat something, but she only picked at her toast and sausage. She waved to her aunts, uncles, cousins to old to attend Hogwarts, grandparents, and, of course, her parents as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry came over to wish her luck, but then followed the rest of them to the Gryffindor team.

Thirty minutes before the game started, Flint came over to Lily and told her it was time to go to the changing room. Lily grabbed her broom and Flint ushered her to where the rest of the team was waiting for them. He and Savanna each put a hand on her shoulders and steered her out of the Great Hall, the rest of the team following behind.

Lily's cousins called out things like, "Prepare to lose! Slytherins going down!" as they passed the Gryffindor table.

The Slytherin team jeered back at them, but Lily was too queasy to say anything, so she settled for sticking out her tongue. Lily thought the effect might have been somewhat ruined, because at that time she was a delicate shade of green.

As Flint gave his pre-match speech, Lily heard the roar of people settling into the stands, the pounding of feet on the stairs.

The butterflies in Lily's stomach intensified when Lorcan and Lysander Dursleys voices boomed over the Quidditch pitch. The twins were the commentators, and had been since their first year at Hogwarts.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Lorcan said.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The team lined up, ready to make their appearances to the crowd.

"Let's introduce the Gryffindor team! I give you, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Weasley, and Potter! From now on We'll refer to them using their first names to stop any confusion," Lysander said.

The Gryffindor supporters cheered for each of their team members as they flew out into the stadium. The Slytherins booed, but that was only expected.

"Next, the Slytherin team! I give you Flint, McLaggen, Nott, Parkinson, Smith, Scott, and Potter!" Lorcan said.

The Slytherins cheered as each of the players rode onto the pitch. When Lily flew to where the crowd could see her, she was sure the crowds roar would be deafening, but she couldn't hear anything other than her own beating heart.. The stands were a mass of green and scarlet. She couldn't pick out any of the people in the stands, as they seemed to be a sea of blurred faces.

Lily landed behind her captain, and faced her cousins on the Gryffindor team.

The Quidditch instructor, Madame Katie Wood, released the Snitch into the sky, it flitted about for a few minutes before it disappeared. She released the bludgers, which began flying around the air, waiting for the players to take flight.

"Captains, shake hands!" Wood said.

Lucy and Andrew Flint shook hands, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, and than retreated to their teams.

"Mount your brooms!" She put the whistle to her lips, waited until all of the players were ready for take-off, than threw the Quaffle into the air, simultaneously blowing her whistle. The game had begun.


	11. Cheating and Winning

"Excuse us! Can we get through!"

Aludra and Elizabeth were having a hard time getting though the crowd, probably because they were the only Slytherin supporters on this side of the stands. The pair were making their way to where the Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Lupin/Dursley clan sat.

When they finally sat down next to Roxy and Hugo, the players were just statring to enter the pitch.

"Hello!" Roxy greeted them.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked Hugo.

"Aludra Malfoy and Elizabeth Zabini. They're Lily's friends. Both Slytherins," Hugo explained.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, smiling kindly at them.

"More Purebloods, perfect," Ron muttered.

Hermione elbowed him while all Purebloods present scowled.

The Weasley clan cheered for all of the Gryffindor team as they made their appearances, while Aludra and Elizabeth clapped politely.

The roles were reversed for the Slytherin team, with Aludra and Elizabeth cheering as loud as possible. When Lily came out, the entire group cheered loudly. It seemed as if Lily was getting the loudest cheer yet.

They watched as Madame Wood released the balls, and then began the game.

_Line Break_

Lily pushed off hard. Flint had told her to get the Quaffle and immediately try for a goal. His exact words were, "Intimidate the Gryffindors."

Lily streaked forward and grasped the Quaffle moments before Lucy. Lily dodged Lucy, then Molly.

"Lily Potter has gotten the initial possession of the Quaffle, and James Potter aims a bludger at her! Nott blocks just in time, passing the bludger to Parkinson who hits it at Albus Potter. Fred Weasley blocks just in time. Lily Potter still has possession of the Quaffle, and is coming up fast on the hoops," Lorcan said.

"Louis Weasley is preparing to block her attempt as a score. She looks like she's going for the left hoop! That's foolish of her, everybody knows that's Louis' best side to block," Lysander commented.

Lily indeed knew this, as Flint had given her an overview of all of the players strengths and weaknesses. Flint had told her to do what she did to Savanna in tryouts. Fake her out. Play mind games.

Lily raised the ball, aiming towards the left hoop. Louis shot off, getting ready to block her, but at the last second, Lily switched to the right hoop, effectively scoring the first goal of the match. The crowd cheered, either for Slytherin, or for Lily in particular

"Oh! A feint! Lily Potter scores the first goal of the match, making the score 10-zip to Slytherin. Looks as if she really is a player to watch," Lorcan said.

"The Quaffle sailed through the hoop, into the waiting hands of Scott. looks like the Slytherin team were banking on Potter getting to the Quaffle," Lysander said.

Christi Anne flew back around the hoops, passed to Annabeth, who passed to Lily.

"Potter once again in possession. She passes to Smith, who passes to Scott, Potter Scott, Smith, Scott, Potter! The Gryffindor Chasers are trying to intercept but they just can't! The Slytherins are thinking as one this year! Potter passes to Smith, Scott, Potter, Scott, oh! A hard bludger from Fred Weasley there. Scott will most likely be out of the game. Yes, she is unconscious. Scott dropped the Quaffle, and it is caught byDominique Weasley for Gryffindor," Lorcan said.

Lily muttered a curse under her breath and shot after Dominique. Not only were they down a chaser, but their strategy had depended on Slytherin taking control of the Quaffle and keeping it for the majority of the match.

"Another Bludger from James Potter hits Slytherin chaser Smith in the arm. Looks like it might be broken, but she's still on her broom," Lysander said.

This time, lily did not bother keeping her profanities low in volume. Albus, who she happened to be flying by at the moment gave her a disapproving look that was ruined by the amused smile on his face.

Lily knew that James and Fred could win this game, and made a mental note to watch them in case a bludger came her way.

"Dominique Weasley passes to Molly, who shoots for a goal! A bludger comes at McLaggen and she is forced to swerve to avoid the bludger! Good one James! The score is now tied at 10 points. Lucy Weasley in possession, and-OH! A Bludger from Fred Weasley hits Parkinson straight in the back!" Lysander said.

The Slytherin supporters shouted for a foul. Madame Wood blew her whistle, and Lily took the free shot, she, of course, got it through, and the game resumed, Gryffindor in possession.

"Slytherin is now down a Chaser and a Beater, and one of their remaining Chasers has a broken arm! Looks like Gryffindor will probably win this," Lorcan said.

The announcement made Lily's blood boil with fury. Slytherin could still win this! But, Lily had to admit that the odds were slim.

"Molly Weasley in possession. The Gryffindors are using the Hawks Head flying position, with two Chasers flanking the Chaser in possession. Nott hits a bludger at Lucy Weasley, but James blocks it, sending it back at him. The Budger hits him int he stomach, and he is off his broom!" Lysander said.

Lily watched with knots in her stomach as Nott fell to the ground, slowing down before he hit it, result of a spell cast by one of the teachers. Lily shook her head and streaked after the Gryffindor Chasers.

"Molly Weasley tryies for a goal! Oh, McLaggen catches the Quaffle and passes to Lil Potter," Lorcan said, sounding disappointed.

Lily glanced at Annabeth. Her arm was broken, which meant that Lily should only pass to her in an absolute emergency. She streaked ahead, aware that no Beaters would be there to block a Bludger. She had limited help from Annabeth, but Flint was busy searching for the Snitch, and Savanna had to stay by the goalposts.

"Molly, Lucy, and Dominique Weasley surround Lily Potter! they race in, attempting to steal the Quaffle! Oh! Lily potter drops like a stone, and the Gryffindor Chasers crash into each other! Lily Potter continues to the goalposts! She shoots, she scores! 20-10 to Slytherin!" Lorcan said.

Annabeth swooped around the goalpost just in time to catch the Quaffle with her good hand. Fred chose this time to hit a Quaffle at her, and it her her in the back of the head. Madame Smith blew her whistle, and Lily took the foul for Slytherin.

"Oh! Gryffindor Keeper Louis Weasley blocks her attempt at a goal, and the Quaffle is in Gryffindor possession!" Lysander said.

Lily turned, and started to chase after Dominique, who had the Quaffle. She saw a bludger go near Fred, close enough that he was within range to hit it, and he aimed the Bludger straight and Andrew Flint. The Bludger hit his arm, and knocked him off his broom.

_James and Fred really hit Bludger hard, _Lily thought.

"Flint is down! The only tow Slytherin players remaining are Lily Potter and Savanna McLaggen!" Lysander said.

"Madame Wood! Time out!" Lily yelled.

Madame Wood nodded and blew her whistle. Savanna and Lily retreated to their changing room. The crowd either cheered or booed this turn in events. The Gryffindor team smirked at Lily and Savanna as they went past.

"We're screwed," Savanna said as soon as they entered the safety of the changing room. "I say we give up now and spare ourselves a humiliating defeat."

Savanna obviously thought that, in the absence of their captain, Lily would listen to the older girl. But Lily had other plans.

"Are you crazy? If we surrender, than we'll be giving in to their plan! I'll never be able to show my face at Hogwarts again! Seven years of torture! We need to keep fighting!" Lily said.

"No! We should admit defeat. Much easier!" Savanna said.

_Slap!_ Savanna's jaw dropped and she touched her cheek where Lily slapped her. Lily grabbed the front of Savanna's jersey and pulled her down so Lily could look her in the eye.

"Listen up! We're Slytherins! That means that we use any means to get what we want, and rig now, we want to win! Those idiot Gryffindors think that they've got us cornered. We have to give up! But, if we go down fighting, at least we can say we tried, and we didn't get a single foul in the process! You saw them out there! They're cheating! Anybody can see that if they played fair, we would've won! We need to show them that slithering cannot be beat that easily!"

Savanna's eyes were wide, and she nodded. Despite being a Slytherin, Lily definitely could be as scary as a Gryffindor sometimes.

Lily and Savanna marched out onto the field with their heads held high. The Gryffindors smirked. They thought they were trying to put some dignity in giving up.

"I think that the Slytherin team, or what's left of it, is resigning from the match!" Lorcan and Lysander both said.

Lily and Savanna turned around and, in unison, flipped them off. The crowd laughed, while the Professors and other adults yelled admonitions that were lost in the noise of the stadium.

"We're ready to resume the game Madame Wood," Lily said.

Madame Wood raised her eyebrows. "Captains, please re-shake hands!"

Lucy, like the rest of the Gryffindor team, was still in shock didn't move.

"You're the one who wanted to keep playing. You're stand-in captain," Savanna said, giving Lily a little push forward.

Lily marched confidentially up to Lucy and extended her hand. Lucy finally came out of shock and shook it.

"Just so you know," Lily said, just loud enough so all the Gryffindors could hear, "You now have two extremely pissed off Slytherins on your hands."

Lily dropped Lucy's hand and walked back to Savanna. She took her broom from Savanna and mounted it. Savanna zoomed off to the goal posts, and Louis went to the opposite side of the field.

Lily glared at the Gryffindor team. Now that they were all out of shock, they were smirking again. An easy win. Plus, they would get more glory than if the Slytherins just gave up.

Madame Wood blew her whistle, and Lily raced towards the Quaffle. Once again, she got to it first, and snatched it from Lucy's grasp.

"Lily Potter in possession, streaking towards the goalposts! She feints right, and scores through the middle hoop! 30-10 to Slytherin!"

The game went by, with Lily scoring, dodging Bludgers, than scoring again. Every so often, Gryffindor would come into possession and attempt to score, but Savanna blocked them and returned the Quaffle to Lily. The crowd was going wild!

"The score is now 240-30 to Slytherin! Lily Potter once again in possession, she dodges a Bludger from James Potter, and-OH! Albus Potter has seen the Snitch!" Lorcan said.

Louis looked up at Albus streaking after the little gold ball, and Lily used his distraction to score another goal.

"Albus Potter is almost there, and-YES! He got it! The match is over at 240-180 to Slytherin! Gryffindor catches the Snitch and Slytherin wins! What a comeback!"

Savanna and Lily landed and hugged each other. They had never gotten on well after Lily beat Savanna at tryouts, but the mutual desire to beat Gryffindor caused them to bond in a way, almost like sisters. The Gryffindor team landed and looked sullenly at Savanna and Lily celebrating. The Weasleys spilled onto the pitch, going to console the Gryffindor team.

They patted each other on the back, hugging them. Lucy was wailing about wishing Lily could be on the Gryffindor team.

Lily smirked went over to them, everything about her expression saying smugness.

"And that, dear relatives, is how to win a Quidditch match," Lily said.

She smirked once more at her family, then turned around, linked arms with Savanna, Aludra, and Elizabeth, and marched up to the castle, with parade of celebrating Slytherins behind them.


	12. The Train Ride

In the days following Gryffindors defeat, Savanna and Lily were both viewed as heroes to all the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs viewed them with a sort of respect and appreciation. Now that Gryffindor had been defeated for the first time in twenty years, the Quidditch cup was wide open.

Lily's cousins treated her with a grudging respect. They had too admit that the Slytherins had earned their win.

"What I don't understand," Lucy complained one day as Lily walked past, "is how the Slytherins never won in the past."

"Well the Slytherins never had me before did they?" Lily said, smirking at them.

One day after Defense Agains the Dark Arts, Professor Villeti called Lily back after class.

"I have good news. My organization and I will be able to put our plan in motion a week after you get back from Christmas holiday. You only need to do two things. The first, discover what your parents would think a valid reason for going to Hogsmeade when summoned would be. Perhaps they have friends there?" Professor Villeti said.

"I can do that," Lily said. "What's the second thing I need to do?"

"Don't tell anybody what is happening. Not even your best friend," Professor Villeti said.

Lily heisted, than nodded.

"Good. Run along. I expect your friends will be wondering where you are," Professor Villeti said.

_Line Break_

The Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch match came and went, Gryffindor winning by a hundred points. Slytherin was still in the lead, but Gryffindor was just behind them.

Lily continued to excel in classes. Potions was effortless, and Charms, Defense, and Herbology was a breeze. Transfiguration was simple. The only classes she had any problems in were History of Magic and Astronomy. Savanna and Lily continued to get a long well, and Savanna helped her in History of Magic and Astronomy. Her older cousins also helped sometimes, but Lily preferred the company of her fellow Slytherins.

The professors all raved about her abilities. The professors who taught optional courses for third years and up and clambered for her to join their courses. Lily denied that she had any ability above her classmates, but secretly enjoyed their praises.

Soon, there was only a week left in school. Polly, the girl from the orphanage wrote Lily.

Lily,

I went to Diagon Ally for the first time today. It was absolutely heavenly. Your parents said that I'll definitely be accepted into Hogwarts after I caused the neighbors bloodthirsty dog to freeze. Literally! It was covered in ice! Your mum had to thaw him with magic! I can't wait until you get here for Christmas holiday! Everybody's been so kind to me, but I miss you. On another note, a few days ago your mum took me to Hogsmeade! Both of her best friends own shops there. Demelza Creevy runs the Quidditch store, and her husband Dennis Creevy runs a photography shop.

Can't wait to see you for the holidays!

Polly

Lily was interested in this letter. It mentioned not one but two people in Hogsmeade who might invite her parents to the small town.

She ran to Professor Villeti's office to tell her.

"Professor Villeti!" Lily shouted once she entered.

"Yes, Lily?" the professor asked.

"I got a letter! It mentions two people in Hogsmeade that are friends with my parents! My mums best friends! Demelza and Dennis Creevy!" She said.

"Yes, I have heard of them. Demelza and your mother were in the same year at Hogwarts, same house too so they shared a dormitory. They were both on the Quidditch team. Colin Creevy, Dennis's oleo brother was your mothers best friends in the world until he died during the Battle of Hogwarts. They will do quite nicely," Professor Villeti said.

"When will the plan take place?" Lily asked.

"Now that we know how to get your parents to Hogsmeade earlier than we planned, the day after you return from holiday," the professor said.

**_Line Break_**

The day that the students were to go home for Christmas holidays, Lily, Elizabeth, and Aludra got up extra early so they could pack their things. The train ride home was uneventful, although when the train pulled into the station was another story.

Aludra's parents greeted her and Scorpius with a definite properness that one doesn't normally have with their children. Elizabeths younger brother Brian Zabini tackled her with a hug, making her unable to breath. Although, when Elizabeth said she was friends with Lily Potter, he released her and scowled at everything around him for he rest of the day. The Weasley/Potter/Longbottom/Dursley/Lupin clan greeted the children who still attended Hogwarts with many hugs and kisses. Lily greeted Polly with enthusiasm, and the rest of her relatives with a loose hug and polite smile.

Lily was confused when all of her cousins expressed excitement when Hermione mentioned going to the Burrow.

"What's the Burrow?" Lily asked.

"What's the Burrow?" James asked, looking shocked and scandalized.

"The Burrow is only the bestest place int he world!" Fred said.

"You'll love it," Rose said with a smile.

One three hour car ride later, and a car, which Lily strongly suspected was magically enhanced, was driving through Ottery St. Chapel. The Weasley cousins had been gushing to Lily about the Burrow for the entire three hours, with Polly nodding quietly alongside them. When they turned the corner and Lily could see the Burrow, her jaw dropped.

Albus said, "Welcome to the Burrow!"

**Hey! I think there's only going to be about five more chapter left in this story. i'll probably do a sequel to this story, but I might not. I'm still thinking about it. **


	13. The Burrow

Lily's jaw dropped. In front of her was one of the most amazing buildings she's ever seen, second to only Hogwarts. There were chickens roaming the yard, a overgrown garden, with what looked like fat potatoes with feet and faces running amok in it. It was perfect.

"Do you live here?" Lily asked incredulously.

The rest of them seemed nervous that Lily wouldn't like it.

"It isn't much, but it's home," Hermione said.

"I think it's amazing," Lily said.

The rest of the Clan beamed. Roxy showed Lily inside. The walls inside were decorated with pictures of the different Weasley family members. She saw Molly and Arthur Weasley, all of the first generation Weasleys, and all of the cousins. She saw pictures of family gatherings, and realized how much she wished he had been there.

"That's you," Roxy said, pointing to one of the pictures.

It was a picture of Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and a little baby who looked six months old. The look on all on Harry and Ginny's faces as they watched the Lily in the picture clap her hands in delight, was pure love.

Lily was surprised. If her parents hated her, then why were their eyes filled with love instead of hate and resentment.

Lily was shaken out of her thoughts by the arrival of a gray hoard woman. She was pudgy, but in a way that made her look soft and huggable. She had streaks of red in her hair. Lily knew right away that this was Molly Weasley, her grandmother.

"Hello dear," Molly said, gathering Lily up in a hug. She smelled like cookies, was just the type of person it's nice to hug. "I'm Granny Weasley. Come in here, have a spot to eat."

Granny Weasley showed Lily intuit he kitchen, which was big enough to fit thirty people.

Of course, Lily thought, it must be over flowing sometimes.

Sitting at the table was an assortment of people. She recognized Grandpa Weasley, as she heard the the cousins call him that, her aunts and uncles, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina, her cousin who had already left Hogwarts, Victoire, who was holding hands with Teddy Lupin, Dudley Dursley, and Luna Dursley.

They all stopped talking when they entered, and turned to look at them.

"You were right Dad, she does look just like Aunt Ginny," Victoire said.

Most people around the table nodded in agreement. Granny Weasley set a plate filled with cookies on the table.

"Chocolate chip. Fresh from the oven. Come on now Lily, take some," she said.

Lily took some cookies and bit into one. It was still warm, and the chocolate was gooey still.

"It's good. I've never had a cookie before," Lily said.

This simple sentence had a big effect on the people at the table, as well as the others, who were coming into the room.

"But they have desserts at Hogwarts, do they not?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, but they mostly have puddings and such. Before I went to Hogwarts, I never had pudding either. I do like cupcakes though. I had them once when I was five, to celebrate my birthday," Lily said.

Lily knew the effect these facts were having on her family, but she supposed that it was the Slytherin in her coming out that she wanted to gain their sympathies.

Later, as Lily, Roxy, and Hugo sat in the room Lily would be sleeping in, Lily thought about the picture she had seen earlier. The love in her parents eyes. They clearly loved her at the time the picture was taken what happened from then to the time she turned up at the orphanage? Was it possible she was kidnapped after all?


	14. Betrayal

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed in a bur of Quidditch games and delicious meals. Lily met so many family members that she had trouble remembering them all. She had to ask Roxy to make her a reference chart with all of the family members. Lily watched her parents all throughout the holiday. She had always been an excellent judge in character, and she was reluctant to admit that she had been wrong about them. Eventually, she just had to face the facts. She had been kidnapped. Her parents loved her. She had been wrong. She had to talk to Professor Villeti and cancel their plan.

That was something else that Lily had been wondering about. Professor Villeti had seemed so sure that Lily had been abandoned. She wouldn't have helped Lily with her plan to get revenge unless she was absolutely positive. Why would she pretend to help Lily?

When it came time for the cousins to return to Hogwarts, Lily used her reference chart to say goodbye to all of the family members who wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. She found herself sad to leave the Burrow, but her mum promised her that she would be seeing lots of the house during the summer, and Easter holidays too.

When she was back on the Hogwarts Express, she let Roxy, Hugo, Aludra, and Elizabeth chat happily while she thought of how she was going to tell Professor Villeti that she didn't want to go forward with the plan.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up, surprised. She realized that her four friends were looking at her. They had been saying her name for a while.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily said.

"We were wondering what you think the chances of Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff at Quidditch is," Roxy said.

_LINE BREAK_

The next day was a weekend, and Lily took advantage of the time off to visit Professor Villeti in her office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Professor Villeti's voice called.

Lily entered.

"Ah Lily! Good to see you. I trust you had a nice holiday?" the professor asked.

"Yes, thank you," Lily said.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to tell you that I just sent the letter luring your parents to Hogsmeade and the plan will take place tonight," Professor Villeti said.

"That's why I came," Lily said. "I don't think I was abandoned. I'm pretty sure I actually was kidnapped!"

"I was afraid of this. Your parents are excellent at convincing people that they are saints. I was hoping that you would be smart enough to see through their deception, but I suppose that you are still just a first year," Professor Villeti sighed.

At once, Lily knew what she had to do.

"Are they really that good at deceiving people?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Only a handful ever saw through their deception," Professor Villeti said.

"Wow. I never thought that they were good enough to fool me. Thank you Professor Villeti! What would I ever do without you?" Lily said.

"No thanks necessary. Just seeing someone else seeing the truth is thanks enough. I am sorry to say that there is nothing else that you can do to help our plan, but just try to stay out of the way, alright?" Professor Villeti said.

"All right. I have an essay for potions due. I would hate to fall behind on my school work," Lily said.

"Yes, now run along," the professor said.

Lily nodded and left the room. She went to the library, where she knew she would find the people she was looking for. There! Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Roxy, Hugo, Aludra, and Elizabeth were sitting at a table, revising for a History of Magic test on Monday.

"Guys," Lily said, "we have a problem.


	15. Hogsmeade

"So to sum it all up, you were trying to betray us, Professor Villeti is evil, and we have to go rescue Mum and Dad," Albus said.

"Well, I wasn't actually going to betray you. I really thought that they didn't want me," Lily said, looking at her feet.

"Well, there's only one thing to do. We have to go save them," Aludra said.

"She's right. We have to," Roxy said.

"Here's the plan," Elizabeth said. "Albus, Rose, and Scorpius will go get help. Me, Aludra, Lily, Roxy, and Hugo will go try to at least slow them down."

Everybody agreed on that plan, and then they all set off to their various destinations. Elizabeth, Aludra, Roxy and Hugo followed Lily through the castle to the Entrance Hall. It was now late afternoon. They would have to be careful not to get caught.

"How do we get out of the grounds?" Lily asked.

"My brother told me about this one way. The Whomping Willow guards a way to the Shrieking Shack. We can get out through there," Roxy said.

"Where do we go once we're in Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth asked.

"The home of Dennis and Demelza Creevey. Do you know where that is?" Lily said.

"Yeah. We used to go there sometimes to shop for Quidditch supplies," Hugo said.

Good, let's go," Aludra said.

Lily led the way to the Whomping Willow. Roxy showed them the correct knot to press. Once they could get to the passageway, Lily turned around.

"Thanks for all of your help, but I need to go alone now," Lily said.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because this is all my fault. I need to set it right. I can't put all of you in danger because of something that I did," Lily said.

"Lily, we're going to help you," Aludra said.

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Because we're you friends," Elizabeth said.

Lily contemplated it for a few seconds then said, "Fine, you can come. But if it gets to dangerous, you have to run."

The others all muttered their agreement and followed Lily into the passageway. It was dark and musty, and probably hadn't been used for a long time.

When they came into the Shrieking Shack, they found it dusty, but otherwise tidy. Hugo found a window that allowed them to climb out of Shrieking Shack and into the night. It had grown dark while they were inside, and Lily wished she had thought to bring a jacket with her. It was still winter after all.

Hugo and Roxy led the way to the Creeveys house. When they got there, everything looked normal.

"what if they're not in there?" Elizabeth asked.

"They will be. Professor Villeti is smart. Se'll know not to make it obvious that something is wrong," Lily said.

"Wands out," Hugo said.

The rest of them complied and pulled out their wands. Lily crept up on the door and turned the knob. The door sun open.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave? You could go back and get the teachers," Lily said.

"Shut up and let us through," Aludra said.

Lily sighed, but led them down the hallway. There were voices coming from the living room.

"-Fall for it?" one voice was saying.

"Who knows? Knowing her they will," another said.

"Did you hear that?" the first voice said.

"It might be them!" a new voice said.

"Shh! Be quiet!" a familiar voice said.

Lily and the others exchanged bewildered glances.

"What are the talking about?" Aludra mouthed.

There was silence in the other room.

For five minutes, both sides stood still, in a stand off. Then, whispering ensued from inside the other room.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Roxy mouthed to Lily.

Lily shook he head.

Suddenly, a smack was heard from inside the other room.

"You'll regret everything! You who stopped the Dark Lord! Tell us the password into the Auror office!" another voice said. This was a voice they recognized though. It was Professor Villeti!

"We won't tell you. You might as well give up now," a calm voice said.

"It's Uncle Harry!" Hugo mouthed to the rest of them.

"Tell us, or we'll kill her!" Professor Villetit said.

There was footsteps, then silence. Lily wished she could see what was going on inside.

Finally, Lily mouthed to the others that she was going inside the room. The others nodded. Lily inched forward to see…

**EVIL LAUGH!**

**Just so you know, I'll be going on vacation for a few weeks, so I won't be updating for a while. Bye until then**


	16. A Surprise

**Hi! *****Dodges fruit flown by reader***_  
><em>

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated! I have been so busy! I was held at wand point and made to update this story! Thank you Carley. But guess what! I will be posting two (That's right, two) chapters today! But, that means that this story will be officially finished tonight. Enjoy!**

_Lily inched forward to see…_

Something she did not expect. Her parents were sitting on a couch drinking tea. Professor Viletti was sitting calmly on an armchair, stirring sugar cubes into her cup. Hermione and Ron were both there as well, observing from across the room.

"Dum? Dad? What?" Lily said, confused.

Roxy, Hugo, Aludra, and Elizabeth peered around the corner too, seeing as Lily wasn't dead yet.

"What are you all doing here?" Hugo asked.

"Well, our dear friend, your Professor Viletti, informed us that you still thought that you had been abandoned. We had to fix that, didn't we?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow at the kids.

"Wait. Professor Viletti was trying to kill you," Lily said.

"Oh no!" the professor said. "I'm an old friends of theirs, Hestia Viletti. I was in the Order, back when my surname was Jones. I told them what I had overheard, and we decided to see what you would do if I asked you to help me kill them."

"Wait. You tattled on me?" Lily asked Professor Villeti.

"Sorry?" the professor said, phrasing it like a question. Everybody was scared of angry Lily.

"Lily," Ginny said, "Don't be mad at her. Everybody knew."

"Everybody?" Lily asked.

"Well, the only people who didn't know were Hugo and Roxy. And Elizabeth and Aludra of course. Everybody else was watching you, waiting for you to go all psychopath and kill everyone," Ron said.

"Not helping Ronald," Hermione said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"In any case, we can all put this whole thing behind us and forget it ever happened," Harry said.

"Oh I'm not going to forget everything. I'm fine with the fact you convinced me to help kill you, but I just cannot believe that you tattled on me!


	17. Going Home

Lily folded the last of her clothes into her trunk and snapped the lid shut. On either side of her, Elizabeth and Aludra did the same.

"I can't believe that First Year is over already," Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, it seemed like it went so fast," Lily said.

"Oh cheer up! It's summer! That means that there's no schoolwork! Three months of freedom!" Aludra cheered.

"There is that," Lily grinned.

The three girls grabbed their trunks and pulled them up the stairs to the common room. They left their trunks in the pile of luggage that would be going on the Hogwarts Express, and headed towards to the Entrance Hall to meet Hugo and Roxy.

When they found them, they were waiting on the steps coming down from the direction of Gryffindor tower with the rest of the clan.

"There you three are! We've been waiting forever!" Albus exclaimed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. We've got plenty of time to get to the train," Aludra said.

"I didn't mean that. I meant.." Albus trailed off.

"Exactly. Now let's go," Aludra said.

Aludra, Elizabeth and Lily led the way to the trains, and Hugo and Roxy caught up to them.

"This year was so exciting. It happened so quickly," Roxy said.

"I hope all our years here are this fun," Hugo grinned.

"If we have this much excitement every year, we'd be dead by Third Year," Lily said.

"But without it will just be boring!" Hugo said.

Lily grinned. "Well, you'll just have to wait until next year to see!"

**Yay! That's the end of this story. *SOB* **

**I want to thank all of you, my loyal readers who stuck with me until the very end! I will be doing a sequel to this that takes place in Lily's sixths year. I'll post a notice on this story, but keep checking my profile. I have a poll on my profile, and it will have to do with the sequel. Please read my other stories!**


End file.
